Bathroom Stall
by Gundam Pilot Peng
Summary: Takuya at a club, Kouji shows up. Takuya hides in a bathroom stall. Who knows what will happen. YAOI! ONESHOT R&R please


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon season 4 or any of the characters. Due to the copyright law.

Jade: This is the first time that I'm doing digimon so bare with me.

Rico: Yea so sorry if it stinks but leave comments (and she doesn't mind if you flame, she wants to know what you think)

(Takuya's POV)

He followed… I knew he would. I could feel him walking into the room, somehow I didn't want him to see me… after everything I've done, this was the last place I wanted him to see me in. The club was packed but I knew he could tell which one was me. I wanted to get away, I wanted to hide. He was blocking the entrance out… the next best idea was to hide in the men's washroom.

(Kouji's POV)

So he caught me, I knew he would. He looked straight at me, but he didn't catch me staring. The pain that was in his eyes, was almost enough to make me turn and run. I had to stand up though, I had to tell him how I felt. He made his way to the restrooms, I knew he would never make his way towards me, I was blocking the only way out, next to the emergency exits. Why was he so afraid of me, I no longer understood after our mistake.

(Past POV)

Kouji showed up at Takuya's front door. "Kouji? What are you doing here?" Takuya said when he opened the door, he was just getting ready to leave.

"I-I wanted to talk to you." Kouji said to him, lightly playing with the end of his hair.

Takuya opened the door, "Sure, come in." Kouji walked into the room, trying to keep himself calm. "Here take a seat." Takuya said, pointing to a chair. Kouji lightly said down, but continued to play with the tips of his hair. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Takuya said taking a seat next to him.

"How long have we been friends?" Kouji asked him, he was going to take the long way around.

Takuya thought about it a little bit, "Nearly about 6 years now… why do you ask?"

Kouji stopped playing with his hair and looked at Takuya, "Would you say that we would be nothing but friends…"

Takuya was going to answer that then noticed something, "Wait… what are you trying to get at Kouji?"

Kouji lightly kissed Takuya on the lips, almost afraid to do that, slowly he pulled away. "I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that… I should leave." Kouji said then quickly left the home before Takuya could say anything.

(End of Past POV)

(Takuya's POV)

I knew he had seen me walk off, no matter what I did, I couldn't sneak under his eyes. I knew he would follow me into here… which was exactly what he wanted. My plan kept replaying in my mind. I knew what I was going to do… I was more worried on what he would do if I was allowed to follow through with my plan.

(Kouji's POV)

I walked into the restroom, but to my surprise I couldn't find him. I looked around the rest room trying to find any sign of him. I was about to leave when I caught something out the corner or my eye. I looked back and noticed his shoe sticking out underneath a stall door. I slowly walk towards the stall and open the door.

(Takuya's POV)

I left my foot out for a reason, I knew he would walk in. Noticing my foot would make him come to me. I felt my heart stop and the stall door began to open… I started to think that I couldn't go through with me plan… but I had come this far, I wouldn't lose him this time.

(Kouji's POV)

I didn't know if I would really know if it was him. I just opened the door and prayed that it was. As I finally poked my head around the door, stepping all the way in. I saw him his ­­­­­­­­­­­­­ eyes staring right at me.

(Takuya's POV)

I saw him, and that's all I needed to see. I grabbed him so quick, pushing him up against the stall. Kissing him so hard, needing more. Moving my head to his neck, kissing there till I knew it would bruise. Running my hand under his shirt, never wanting to stop.

(Kouji's POV)

I was thrown into shock when he grabbed me, I was almost afraid that he would hit me. I never expected him to kiss me like that, I was moaning now. I knew I was, it felt to right to have him this close to me. His lips against mine was the most spectacular thing I had ever felt, his hands running up my shirt only made me moan more.

(Takuya's POV)

Kouji's moaning only wanted me to push it farther, but I was afraid that I would push it too far. I continued to kiss him on the neck, pushing his shirt up as far as it would allow him. I started to kiss his bear skin, but even that I wanted more, so much more. I knew that the more I continued to kiss his skin, the more I felt my body temperature rising faster then my mind could think. I quickly started to undo his pants.

(Kouji's POV)

I was losing myself in his kisses. My shirt started to lift off and I knew it was going to fast but I felt that I wanted this. I continued to moan more, I knew that this was fueling his movements, I knew he wanted to hear me more, and that was just what I was going to give to him. I kept prying at his shirt, trying to get if off but he wouldn't allow it. I felt his hands on my pants, and I moaned his name.

(Takuya's POV)

I felt myself melt as he moaned my name… I wanted to hear it again. "Say it again…" I whispered in his ear. Kouji just moaned, that wasn't what I wanted to hear. "Say it again…" I said, a little louder this time. Rubbing my hand against his growing manhood. "Takuya…" Kouji said, moaning it louder than intended. Slowly I smiled, then began to remove the only barrier between us.

(Kouji's POV)

Takuya's voice sounded so far away the first time he spoke. He voice sounded so frickin sexy the second time he spoke that I couldn't help but moan, "Takuya…" I moaned out again, as I felt his hands slowly remove my pants. He really wouldn't do it, would he.

(Takuya's POV)

I smiled as I noticed the doubt on his face, he didn't think that I would go this far. Slowly I knelt to the floor, just as I removed the last bit of clothing. His manhood sprang forth and I slowly licked my lips. I'd never done this before, but oddly enough I knew what to do. I began pulling at him, bring his slowly towards my lips. I wanted to give Kouji enough room to say something if he wanted to, but all I received were moans and I knew it was okay. I slowly placed him in my mouth, teasing him with my tongue.

(Kouji's POV)

I couldn't stop him even if I wanted too. I had lost my mind, it was so gone after I felt his hands on me. I started to moan, trying to hold myself still. I was afraid that I would choke him if I bucked my hips. His mouth was so perfect, but he was almost like a tease. "S-Stop T-Teasing Me!" I tried to yell at him. I saw his eyes look up at me, almost to ask _'Who me?'_.

(Takuya's POV)

"S-Stop T-Teasing Me!" Kouji moaned. It began to make my blood boil. I looked up at him, staring into his eyes, I knew that he wanted me to hurry up and finish what I had started. I pulled away, hearing him make a disappointed sound. I quickly turned him around, pushing up against the toilet. Grabbing something out of my pocket. I had been planning this for a while, so I came prepared. Slowly I covered my fingers with the lube before slowly pushing a finger into him.

(Kouji's POV)

I could feel him pull away and the heat leave me, I made a disappointed sound. Then I felt him turn me around pushing me against the toilet. I placed my hand against it, holding myself up. Suddenly I felt something enter me. I let out a slow moan. I felt another finger enter me and I tried to push back against him. I felt him touch something that shot pleaser thought out my entire body. "H-Hurry."

(Takuya's POV)

"H-Hurry." Kouji said. I felt myself stop. That's what I wanted to hear. I began to remove my pants, not want to hurry too much, but not wanting to wait too long. I began to cover my manhood with the lube. "Are you sure?" I asked him, making sure that he was alright with it.

(Kouji's POV)

"Are you sure?" Takuya asked me. God was I ever sure. I just wanted him to hurry up. "Just hurry up." I said, hoping that he would hurry. Suddenly I felt him push into me. I bit back a scream, if I was too loud someone would walk in here, wondering what was wrong. Takuya didn't move. He waited till I was ready. Slowly I began to push back against him, wanting him to move. Takuya got the idea and started to move.

(Takuya's POV)

As soon as I felt Kouji move against me, I knew he was ready. I started to move slowly at first, before I started to move faster. "H-Harder!" Kouji yelled out, before moaning. I was all to agreeable to this. I started to push harder against him. Harder and harder I pushed into him, before switching my position, to hit is prostate just right.

(Kouji's POV)

I was moaning as it was, but when I felt Takuya's shift, I began to see stars behing my eyes. I began to push against him, trying to get him to hit the same spot over again. Suddenly I felt his hands wrap around my ignored erection. I let out a strangled moan.

(Takuya's POV)

I was getting to close to releasing, and I wrapped my hand around his erection. Pumping it in time with my trusting. I heard him make a strangled moan as he came hard in my hand. I felt him clamp down on me, finally making one last trust into him, before I came too. Moaning out his name. Slowly I pulled out of him, pulling him close to me as we both slumped to the floor.

(Kouji's POV)

I slumped against him, just allowing him to hold me close. I just wanted to stay that way, never wanting to move. "I love you Takuya." I said, trying to keep myself awake.

(Takuya's POV)

I smiled as he spoke. "I love you too. My love." I said back, "But next time may I suggest a bed." I heard Kouji lightly laugh, before nodded his head. I allowed him to fall asleep in my arms. I knew it would look weird when we walked out, but I didn't care. I loved him too much to worry what the others would think.

Jade: So what did you think? Was it good? it's the first time I've done anything in POV's. I'm used to writing it in Third person, but I actually had fun.

Rico: So leave a review please.


End file.
